Goromaking (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Goromaking is a major character which appears in the Mirrablaze series, often working as the representative of peaceful giant monsters. Personality Goromaking is a calm and reasonable individual which is somewhat ironic considering how big a fan of rock' n' roll he is. He works as a leader and representative of peaceful monsters in Mirrablaze's world. He's commonly creates music videos on human internet due to being a fan, and to help bridge the gab between monsters and humans. He has some the ability to speak the language of intelligent beings, however not without some street and rock n' roll slang inserted naturally due to his original programming. Appearance Goromaking is a gray dinosaurian monster with a muscular build. He has several horns on his head along with a Mohawk. He also wears a black leather jacket. Stats *Height = 79m *Weight = 30,000 Tons *Home world = Computer World History Mirrablaze After destruction of Bagira at the hands of Mirrablaze, Khan and Queen Zaiger decided they needed to try something different rather then outright attacking. Khan created a sentient monster known Goromaking based on punk, rock n' roll, and millennial cultures. Goromaking was instructed by the two to create anti-TMFF music videos in order to hypnotize the populous of Aegeon into hating the organization. He did so and soon Goromaking's first video "Don't Hate The Monsters" came out with some good music, and Goromaking dancing. The video quickly became a hit with the masses with Goromaking uploading several more videos the following weeks each dissing the TMFF one way or another. It took awhile, but eventually the TMFF, specifically Prof. Sheka noticed the strange videos and were confused by it. They looked at his Youtube channel page called Gomora King which claimed Goromaking was only a character created by an animator. The TMFF didn't quite understand why this "person" disliked them so much, and so decided to message him asking him who he was and why he did this. Gomora King responded by telling them it was for personal reasons and to leave him alone. This made them suspicious of this Youtuber and they decided to investigate further. Sheka and Igoyah contacted Rosa, Evan, and Shirai who were still repairing the TMFF base's programs after what Bagira did to them. They asked the trio to go and investigate the mysterious Gomora King to see if it was another one of Khan's monsters. They agreed to do it and so went on over to the provided channel coordinates. When they got there, they discovered Gomora King, really Goromaking as a giant making a new music video. The monster noticed them and immediately took on to the offensive. Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze and engaged him in combat. Goromaking proved to be a difficult opponent, dodging much of Mirrablaze's attacks with rad dance moves and great agility. During the fight Mirrablaze asked why he did this despite being sentient, he claimed to do it because that was his purpose in life, creating music. The hero explained he could still create music with being evil or working with Khan Digifier. Goromaking realized he was right and so apologized for doing what he did. Mirrablaze decided he would leave the monster alone as long as he didn't try anything like this again. Goromaking agreed and continue making music as the TMFF went back to their usual business. The Grand Attack Against The Motherboard! When Khan turned into giant form to fight alongside Mecha Bamora and Mecha Bagira to destroy the TMFF's motherboard leaving them vulnerable, Goromaking and Anoshira came to help. Goromaking fought against Mecha Bagira who was somewhat easy to fight due to Goromaking being faster then it. After a somewhat difficult fight, Goromaking did his finishing move causing a giant disco ball to fall upon Mecha Bagira, killing the monster. He and Anoshira then went and assisted Mirrablaze against Giant Khan Digifier who put up much greater of a fight. The computer virus was eventually defeated by the trio through the use of a combination attack. Goromaking and Anoshira then made home on the TMFF's computers as Rosa, Evan, and Shirai left the computer world. Later Goromaking was later brought into the real world along with Anoshira by the TMFF. He has helped the TMFF and other heroes fight against evil on many occasions, being during the War for Aegeon and Operation: Doomsday. He now still makes music videos with fellow monsters working as back up dancers while he also acts a representative of peaceful giant monsters in Mirrablaze's world with Monster Island being viewed as a country. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Goromaking appears in this crossover as sent assistance for the fight against Kumasaga. Powers *'Technological Understanding:' Goromaking being from the computer world, can understand how human created machines work. This extends to even alien devices like transformation items similar to what ultra hosts have. *'Intelligence:' Goromaking is at the intelligence of the average human and has the ability to speak many different languages. *'Reflexes:' Goromaking has some sick reflexes which allow him to dance in such a way that allows him to dodge many different attacks. *'Disco Beam:' Goromaking can fire a beam from his mouth which resembles a rainbow laser light. *'Disco Crash:' Goromaking can summon several streamers and glitter upon himself then sing the words "Baby Dan Dan" which summons an energy attack resembling a large discoball which crashes down on his enemy, doing massive damage to nearly any enemy. Trivia *This is basically my version of Kit's Demaaga. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Emgaltan